The invention relates to a mixing valve cartridge used mainly for mixing cold and hot water, preferably a universal mixing valve cartridge with plane discs.
Cartridges are essentially valve inserts which realize in one single structural unit the closing of the cold and hot water pipes, their opening when necessary, the mixing of the cold and hot water, and directing of the mixed water to the outlet.
In their basic form, the cartridges comprise a housing closed up by a bottom plate, and inside this housing, an inlet disc one side of which is connected to the bottom plate, whereas its other side is coupled to a rotatable and movable control disc.
The movement of the control disc is ensured by a bearing supported lever being in a lever holder, through a ceramic moving element.
The lever holder is arranged in the housing of the cartridge so that it is rotatable.
Appropriate bores and cavities are situated in both the inlet and the control disc for controlling the flow of the cold and hot water, and the outflow of the mixed water.
The aim of the cartridge according to the invention is to provide a novel design of the control disc and the ceramic moving element in the cartridge by means of which the tolerance regarding the pressure inserted on the elements, i.e. the pressure resistance of the cartridges increases in both opened and closed position, when the outlet is pushed.
In order to make the invention more clear, FIG. 1 shows a generally used arrangement of the ceramic moving element K and control disc SZ in a cartridge. FIG. 1 illustrates a ceramic moving element K coupled to a control disc SZ. In the ceramic moving element K a groove H is situated, into which a gasket T of the form of an annulus is placed protruding a little from groove H and bears up against control disc SZ ensuring here an appropriate seal between the ceramic moving element K and the control disc SZ. Between ceramic moving element K and control disc SZ, a slot y is to be found lying in the direction of the axis of the cartridge, mainly it is needed for technological reasons for avoiding the over determination of the arrangement of the elements. The disadvantage of this solution is that as the pressure increases (and in certain cases it could be quite large), the slot y inside the cartridge between the ceramic moving element K and the control disc SZ increases, gasket T will expand so that it may eventually be even blow out.